Insatiable Love
by Ronlight4
Summary: Kagome knows for sure that she's got feelings towards Inuyasha, yet she's attracted to Sesshomaru. Who will she choose eventually? - I do not own Inuyasha and it's a non-profit story - From now on the story will be rated M for future lemons!
1. Bittersweet Dream

_**He stared deeply into her eyes, fascinated by her beauty.**_  
 _ **"I want to be with you forever", he whispered in her ear, "As do I" she replied, with a sweet and delightful voice.**_

 _ **The moment he heard her he crushed his lips onto hers, passionately, so he could show her how he really felt after all these years of hiding his feelings towards her.**_

 _ **"I want you to make love to me" she whispered silently, and she knew he heard her, well, of course, he had an inuyukai hearing. "Your wish is my command" he said teasingly, while getting ready to observe her full body for the first time. "I love you… Kagome"**_

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Shippo shook her as she started to open her eyes.  
"Oh, finally, we thought you'll never wake up" Inuyasha said, "what were you dreaming of?" he asked "nothing" Kagome replied.

She knew she had to keep that one for herself, because she knew Inuyasha won't be so happy to hear about that dream, to say the least.

"Whatever. Anyway, we gotta hurry if we want to make it to the village in time" Inuyasha said, he knew they had a long day before them, after all, it was Sango's and Miroku's wedding-day.

"Oh my god! We're gonna be late" she screamed while she stood up fast, accidently throwing Shippo to the dirt "AWWWW" he shouted as his face hit the ground "Oops! Shippo, I'm so sorry, It wasn't on purpose!" she panicked "he's okay Kagome, let's just go" Inuyasha said while he jumped off the tree and whipped off the dirt from his haori.

* * *

The moment they got to the village Kaede attacked them "what were the three of you thinking? The ceremony is in three hours and you still need to get dressed" she said while grabbing Kagome's hand "come on darling, you got to get yourself clean and dressed before the ceremony, after all, you and me are the Mikos in the ceremony".

 _'She's right'_ Kagome thought to herself while she was being led to the hot spring to get cleaned _'Today is Sango's and Miroku's special day! I can't let my mind wonder around in my thoughts today! I have to be focused!'_ she ordered herself while getting undressed and stepping into the hot water.

"That baka Inu! I told him to get you here earlier! Now we don't have much time" Kaede said.

"I'm sorry Kaede, it was my fault, I slept in for too long and Inuyasha didn't wake me up!" Kagome replied "It's okay child, we're gonna get you ready in no time. Sango's already dressed and the only thing that's left is to do her hair".

"Why isn't her hair done yet?" Kagome asked "because she wanted you to do it" Kaede replied.

Kagome smiled, Sango was like a sister to her and she has been waiting to see her since the group split, and Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kohaku got back to Kaede's village.

She couldn't believe that a year had passed, and when she heard the news from a farmer who passed by, she was thrilled.

'I wish that Inuyasha will finally admit his feelings towards me so we can be together' she thought to herself _'but if that's what I really want, why do I keep dreaming of him? Those thrilling, realistic dreams?'_ She shook her head in disapproval _'that's absurd! I can't possibly have feelings towards him, can I?'._

* * *

"I'm ready" Kagome said after she was done with adjusting the hakama. "you look beautiful" Sango said with a big smile while tears started showing on the tip of her eyes.

"Thank you Sango! Don't cry! You will ruin your makeup!" Kagome said with a wide and warm smile "I'm just so happy that you are here on my special day! You are my closest friend, and even if we don't share the same blood, you are like a sister to me. A soul sister" Sango said with cheerful voice and a big smile "and you are mine" Kagome said, smiling back to her.

"We don't have any time to waste! The ceremony is starting soon and I need to finish with your hair!" Kagome chuckled.

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna wait here" Inuyasha complained "Hush Inuyasha, here they are" Kaede said with a smile towards the two beautiful ladies.

"I'm sorry it took us that long, I just wanted to do her hair perfectly… what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome said while looking at the paralyzed hanyu "he's just amazed of how GORGEOUS you both look" said Shippo, teasing Inuyasha.

"Shut up! ...But he's right... you are beautiful" Inuyasha said, including them both, but looking directly at Kagome "Th- thank you" Kagome replied, as she felt her cheeks getting red.

"Okay children, it is time" Kaede said while grabbing Sango's arm "let's go".

* * *

Kagome and Kaede started their purification ceremony that they both practiced, and when they were done Kaede walked to the middle of the shrine and started the ceremony while Kagome went to be by Inuyasha's side.

"We call you, our beloved and respected Kamisama, to bless Sango and Miroku today, for they will become one in soul, heart and mind, and to ensure their happiness and luck in their union-" Kaede said, as she started to pour Sake into three cups.

After she was done with the prayer she gave Sango the first cup to take a sip, and then she passed the cup to Miroku. She did the same with the two remaining cups.

After they were done, Kaede closed the ceremony.

"Sango and Miroku, I hereby declare you two are bound by the sacred vow of marriage" she finished, and everyone clapped and threw rice and ribbons on the newly- wed couple.

"So that is how human couples claim each other as mates? , you humans are so ridiculous with your absurd rituals" Inuyasha said silently " **Osuwari**!" Kagome said "what was that for?! I meant that this is different in my world! When a yukai or a hanyu claims someone as their mate, they mark them!" "How exactly?" Kagome asked, with angry-ish but yet interested tone.

"the demon stick his fangs in the gap between the neck and the right shoulder of their mate-for-life" Inuyasha replied.

"Ewww that sounds gross!" Kagome said with disgusted look "what is?" asked Miroku as he sneak up behind them, and placed each arm on each of their shoulders, in some sort of a group hug.

"Inuyasha just told me about the tradition of demons mating!" Kagome said with a sour face "Hey it's not that bad" Inuyasha said with a tiny smile while Miroku laughed like he just heard the best joke in the world.  
"You two are such a funny couple!" Miroku said while laughing, and Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.

"Congratulation" a deep and hard, yet sexy voice said behind the triple.  
The three of them turned around just to witness the inuyukai in front of them.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Miroku said, confused of his appearance at the wedding "I was just passing by, and heard the news, so I thought it will be 'nice' if I'll congratulate you" he said with his deep, cold voice, that send a chill down everyone's spine, accept of Kagome, who gasped.

 _'What is he doing here? Why do I even care? Why the hell did I just choked? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?'_ she thought as she realized that all of them where looking at her, with confused looks.

 _'Why have I dreamt of him, from all the people I know, HIM?'_ she thought to herself.

 _ **'Why have I dreamt of Sesshomaru?!'**_


	2. The Sacred Tree

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said with a worried look.  
"Hai, I think that something got stuck in my throat" Kagome replied, even though she knew she wasn't such a good liar, but she hoped Inuyasha would'nt notice of her rising heartbeat.

"Very well, I think my visit here has come to an end" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome one last time before turning around and walking into the forest.

"Sesshomaru is so weird" Miroku mumbled as he stared at the inuyukai that slowly faded into the trees "I couldn't put it better myself" Inuyasha agreed while staring at his old brother.

Suddenly he realized that Kagome hasn't said a word.

"Kagome, is everything alright?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her confused face "yes" she replied.

 _'Why did he came here anyway? It's not that he cares about any of us._

 _Maybe he even HATES us, looking back at our encounters and the unending fights about Inuyasha's sword, the Tessaiga' she thought to herself 'And on top of all that, why did he kept looking at me the whole time? Could it be...? No! That's not possible! He can't have emotions towards me, right?'_. _**'But what if he has?'**_ Her inner voice asked her _'I highly doubt that, after all, he's a full demon. And beside, he hates inuyasha! He can't possibly like something that his little brother likes, RIGHT?'_ She continued the long and loud conversation in her head.

"Hello? Earth to kagome" Inuyasha said, "I was asking if you want to dance?" Inuyasha said to the daydreaming and confused Kagome.

"I think i'll pass" she said, But then she saw the disappointed look on Inuyasha's face and immediately regretted her response to his nice offer "I'm sorry. I just don't feel so good now, perhaps it's the fish we ate the day before" she said, trying to cheer the sad hanyu up.

"Nevermind. I don't like dancing anyway" he said with a sour face, looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha! I'm..." she tried to explain as he stopped her "That's okay" he said, turning around and walking fast from the scene. _'Dammit'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'I'll go apologize to him later'_ she thought _'But for now i want to be alone with my thoughts'_ she said to herself while walking towards her favorite quite place- The Sacred tree.


	3. A New Friend

Kagome got to the sacred tree.

 _'what am I going to do with my feelings towards him...Towards Sesshomaru?'_

She was so confused.

 _'I don't even know if he feel something towards me, or even gives a shit about me'_ she took a deep breath and then sighed.  
Suddenly she heard a noise in the bushes behind her.

"Is there anybody here?" Kagome asked, trying to sound as confident as she could, even though she was scared.

there was no answer _'I must have imagined it'_ she thought to herself, even though her inside- feeling told her she was wrong.

 _'I need to check it out myself'_ Kagome thought, as she started walking towards the place that she thought the noise came from.

As she got closer to the bush, a female red-haired youkai jumped in front of her "Help me" she said, a moment before she passed- out.

* * *

"Are you okay youkai?" she heard a womanly voice asking.  
"Wait until she opens her eyes, woman" a manly voice said.

"Behave yourself, Inuyasha, I'm much older then you", "only in your look, old woman. I'm much older then you" the manly voice replied.

"OUSWARY" she heard another female voice, but she recognized that one. That was the girl she saw in the forest.

She opened her eyes at once and got up from the ground into a sitting position, while a painful moan escaped her mouth.

"Be careful, or you'll hurt yourself again" the woman from the forest said to her.  
"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked the red- haired youkai.

"My name is Sekka" she replied.  
"Nice to meet you Sekka. This one right here is Inuyasha, and that one is Kaede" Kagome intreduced her to her friends. "Do you feel better Sekka?" Kaede asked "yes" Sekka replied.

"What happend to you?" Kaede asked.

"I got into a fight with some water- demons while I was washing myself" Sekka replied "and then I felt a pure aura so I walked towards it, and then I saw Kagome. I can't remember what happend later" she said, while she looked at the ground with her beautiful green eyes.

"After you got to me you passed- out, so i called Inuyasha so he could carry you into Kaede's hut" Kagome said.

"To what clan do you belong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I belong to the Taiga clan" Sekka replied "So that is why you have a full orange circle on your forehead and yellow strips on your cheeks! Your'e from the Tiger clan!" Kagome said with excitement.

"So why did you escaped?" Inuyasha asked "how did you know?" Sekka asked, Surprised "I can smell it on you" He said.

"I escaped because my dad wanted me to marry a demon I never met, and I refused, so my dad locked me inside a cave until i'll change my mind, and then I escaped" Sekka said.

"I'm so sorry Sekka, it was not something you had to share with us" Kagome said with a guilty voice. "It's okay. I was going to tell you anyway sooner or later" Sekka said with a warm and shy smile.

Suddenly Inuyasha pricked up his ears.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "A demon is getting closer" he said. "Oh no, that's probebly" Sekka started saying, while an angry growl spread through the air.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked. "That's the deamon I was supposed to marry" Sekka said, "That's Kirayoku" Sekka replied, when suddenly an evil laugh was heard.

"You knew I'll come evantually".

New names:  
Sekka- red fire  
Kirayoku- killer lust

 _ **** I REALLY hope you enjoyed the episode. Soon they'll be more! ****_


	4. A Trip To The Lord

Kirayoku smiled, exposing his sharp, long fangs.

"you knew I'll find you evantually" he said, growling towards Sekka.  
"Screw you Kirayoku, I won't come back with you! I'll never marry a demon that cruel!" she said with a sharp voice, even though she shook uncontrollably.

"Oh yes you will, if you like it or not" Kirayoku shouted, and started to run towards her. "Oh no you won't! If you want to get to her, you'll have to pass me!" Kagome shouted, while aiming her purifing arrow towards the Tiger- demon, ready to release the string.

Kagome shot the arrow, trying to hit the center of Kirayoku's chest.

Kirayoku was faster though. He dogded the arrow and instead of running to Sekka, he ran straight to Kagome, and before she could even blink, his sharp claws penetrated into the middle of her abdomen.

He pulled his hand out of her stomach, leaving a big hole in it.

Kagome fell to the ground in shock. She couldn't feel the pain, because he ripped the nerves in her belly, but she could see the amount of blood, leaving a puddle on the floor.

" **KAGOME**!" Inuyasha shouted, terrified of loosing her.

She couldn't hear him, she was in some state of shock, looking down on her hands that tried to put pressure on the huge hole that was in the middle of her body.

Kirayoku used the oppertunity to get a hold on Sekka, and then ran from the scene before anyone could even process what just happend.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and fell on his knees beside her.

Kaede, who sat in the corner of the room until then, got up as fast as she could and walked to see the wound in Kagome's belly.

"quick Kaede, we have to help her. She's loosing so much blood.  
Kaede looked at Kagome, who was now unconsious.

"we'll need to act quick in order to save her. Inuyasha, go to the forest and bring me some mint leaves, serpent venom leaves, bamboo stick and some cotton flowers" Kaede ordered Inuyasha.

"I'll collect them as fast as I can" he promised Kaede before running into the forest.

* * *

An hour later Inuyasha was back with all the ingridiens.

"Good, Inuyasha. Now I can start making the ointmente" Kaede said as she started to put the plants in a crock pot that she placed above the bonfire.

She put the bandage on Kagome's belly, making sure it was tight in place, before approching to Inuyasha. "you need to make sure she's not moving too much until the wound is sealed. I'm afraid there's nothing more i can do. The only thing she need is rest, but she can't stay here, vulnerable to attacks of demons and more. You need to take her someplace safe".

Inuyasha nodded his head. There was no time for arguing.

* * *

Kagome woke up and she realized she was in Inuyasha's arms.

she raised her head to see the hanyu looking forward, in some distant look. "where are we going?" Kagome asked. There was no answer.

"Inuyasha! We have to help Sekka! We have no time to waist, so just tell me where we're going!" Kagome said, irritated.

"I'm going to help Sekka, but you can't" Inuyasha told her "why not?" "because you're hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha said in an angry tone.  
'why is he so mad?' she thought to herself.

"so where are we going if I'm not coming with you?" Kagome asked  
"I'm taking you to Sesshomaru's palace until I'll be back with Sekka" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was shocked _'I'm going to be in Sesshomaru's house?_ _ **Alone**_ _?!'_.  
She was confused, yet excited. She never saw his house before, his PALACE.

Inuyasha felt a bit depressed _'She didn't even try to argue with me'_ he thought to himself _, 'dosen't she care about being alone in Sesshomaru's palace? Without me or Sango, Miroku and Shippo?_ ' he felt a bit sad.

 _'I can tell there was somthing between Kagome and Sesshomaru when he came to the wedding. Does she feel somthing toward him? Was it somthing I said or did?'_.

"Dammit" he said outloud. "what's wrong Inuyasha?" "nothing" he replied. He knew that if he would ask her she would deny it and laugh at him.

They got to the front of the palace. Kagome was shocked, there were so many soliders.  
 _'At least i'll be sure she is safe in here'_ Inuyasah asureed himself.

"Who are you?" one of the inuyoukai soliders asked in a serious tone.  
"I'm Sesshomaru's brother, I need to talk to him".

before anyone could even blink Sesshomaru was in front of Inuyasha, and looked at him with his cold, sharp eyes.

"What is it that you want Inuyasha?" he asked with his deep and chilly voice, Inuyasha said "I need to ask you a favor, even though it's pretty hard for me to even talk to you. Kagome is hurt because of a tiger- demon. I need to go after him but I can't take Kagome with me, and I can't leave her in the village because she is vulnerable in this condition alone. Please let her stay in here until i'll return".

"What will you give this Sesshomaru in return?" Sesshomaru asked,

"If you will let her stay here, under your protection, I will help you with Tessaiga in your next battle." Inuyasha replied.

"very well. Leave your wench with me and go. I'll take care of her needs while you're gone." Sesshomaru said, while raising his heands in order to hold Kagome.

Inuyasha placed Kagome carefully in Sesshomaru's arms.

"don't worry, i'll get Sekka and kill Kirayoku, and then i'll come to get you", he said right before he turned around and walked away from the castle.

 _ ****thank you guys so much for the support! I really hope you enjoyed the episode! See you in the next one! Kisses!****_


	5. A New Place

Kagome woke up in a room that she didn't recognize, before she remembered where she was 'I must've fallen asleep while Sesshomaru carried me into the palace' she thought.  
She raised her head a little bit and saw that her wound has been bandaged with a clean and new bandage, and she also realized that she was no longer wore her school uniform. She wore a beautiful silk kimono.  
Kagome started to freak- out 'was he the one that changed my clothes? I really hope not! That's so embarrassing! I mean, it's not that I wouldn't like him to see me naked, but not when i'm unconcios!'. She was so confused and she didn't even realized that someone enterd the room.  
Kagome looked up when she saw a female dog-demon, but not a scary one, infact she was cute and tiny. "Hello miss. My name is Ikaringu, and i'm your maid while you're staying at the palace. I hope you don't mind that I changed your bandage and got you into a new kimono. That's what I was ordered to do" Ikaringu said. Kagome let out a sigh of relief "thank god. I thought... never mind. By the way, my name is Kagome" She said to the black haired youkai. The maid, that was until now with her head towards the floor, lifted her head to Kagome and smiled a tiny smile.  
Kagome realized why her name was 'angel eyes', her eyes was so deep yet so peaceful. She had brown eyes, but not like Kagome. the shade of Ikaringu's eyes was even darker. Her eyes looked full of wisdom, and Kagome felt instantly that she can trust her with all her heart.  
"Miss Kagome. I came here to inform you that your breakfast soon will be ready, and after that lord sesshomaru will arrive to your room in order to speak with you" Ikaringu said. "Very well. I'll get up in a second" Kagome said, while struggling to sit on the bed. "Oh no, miss Kagome. You can't get up until your wound is sealed. That's the order. Even if you'd like to wash yourself, you'll have to call me so I will carry you. You cannot and will not walk alone".  
Kagome was frustrated, but she didn't want to get her maid into trouble, so she just nodded and laid again on the comfortable bed.  
After kagome's breakfast in bed, she wanted to clean herself before meeting with sesshomaru. "Ikaringu, can you please take me to some- place with water so i'll wash myself?" "of course miss Kagome" Ikaringu replied. "Please don't call me miss. Just Kagome. Ka-go-me" she said to the maid. Kagome felt that it was weird enough to have a maid, but official addresses? That was to much. "Okay, I'll try mi.. I mean Kagome" Ikaringu said. "Now let me pick you up so we can go".  
kagome was afraid that she will be too heavy for the tiny demoness, but Ikaringu picked her up pretty easily.  
Ikaringu held kagome in bridal style, and walked towards a side- door which led to a beautiful man-maid hot spring. The room was decorated with beautiful designs of flowers, birds and butterflies, and the light in the room was so soft and cozy, that Kagome felt immediately relaxed. Ikaringu lie Kagome down on a bamboo mat, and started taking her kimono off slowly. After Kagome was fully naked, Ikaringu started taking off her kimono as well.  
After Ikaringu was done, she lifted Kagome carefully again, and slowly walked into the hot spring. She held Kagome in one hand, and one knee for balance, and with the other hand she washed Kagome gently.  
After Ikaringu was satisfied with her work, she held kagome with both her hands and slowly got out of the water. Ikaringu put Kagome on the bamboo mat again, and walked to the drawer to take a silk kimono for the lady, and a plain kimono for herself. Ikaringu dressed Kagome first, and then she got dressed. When both of them were ready Ikaringu lifted Kagome once more and took her to her bed.  
Ikaringu adjusted the pillows for Kagome so the top of her body was almost in a sitting position, but she still had support for her body.  
Ikaringu walked to open the door, and Kagome didn't realized why, because nobody knocked, But when Ikaringu opened the door sesshomaru stood there.

"Maid, leave the room. I wish to talk with the wench privately" "of course, lord sesshomaru" Ikaringu said and left the room quickly.  
Kagome felt really uncomfortable, alone with sesshomaru, but she wasn't going to let it show.  
"Why did you agreed to take me in, sesshomaru? Inuyasha didn't offerd much and still, you accepted" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.  
"I have my own reasons Ka-go-me" Sesshomaru replied in a deep voice. "But enough. It's my turn to ask quistions" Sesshomaru said "And I got more then one".

 _ ***** I'm so sorry for not uploading last week, but I had some things to attend. I really hope you enjoyed the episode! Soon they'll be more! Until then, Kisses! *****_


	6. A New Chance

Sesshomaru stood as still as a statue. Kagome scanned him from top to bottom. He didn't wear his usual kimono; he wore a beautiful silk kimono with an amazing pattern of a raging sea. He looked like a fallen angel from heaven.  
Kagome blushed and looked away as she realized she stared WAY too long.  
"So, Sesshomaru, what is it? What do you want to ask me?" Kagome asked, while trying to settle her raising heartbeat. "How did you got that wound?" Sesshomaru asked "Well, I walked to the Sacred- tree after the wedding when I heard noises, so I went towards the sound and found a confused female youkai, and when I attend to her, she passed-out, and so I ran and called Inuyasha to help me pick her up and to take her to Kaede's hut. When she woke up she told us her name is Sekka and that she ran away from her tribe because she was forced into a marriage she didn't wanted to be in. and When Kirayoku, the youkai whom she was supposed to marry to came to claim her, I tried to protect Sekka and shoot a purify arrow into Kirayoku's heart. Kirayoku dodged my arrow and pierced my abdomen, and then kidnapped Sekka and ran. I guess it was my fault, actually, because I teased him. Maybe we could have talked this out or something" Kagome explained, and raised her head after the long explanation, and oh, she wished she didn't. Sesshomaru's eyes started turning red and looked really, REALLY angry. "You stupid wench, there was no way you could get out of this without getting severely injured. You're lucky to be alive. You shouldn't get involved with matters that are not in your concern. There are different rules in the demon world. If her family decided she needs to marry him, she should've done what they chose for her. Now that you got involved and tried to protect that dumb female youkai, they can kill you. Especially if you're just a mere human!" Sesshomaru was done with his lecture when he finally saw Kagome was crying. 'What is wrong with her? She did the wrong thing and now SHE'S hurt?!' Sesshomaru asked himself, confused from her reaction. "Wow, Sesshomaru, I didn't thought you can be that mean. I was only trying to help. How am I supposed to call myself a priestess if I'm not going to risk my life for the benefit of people who need help from me?." Kagome said with a broken voice. "I think we're done talking for today. Can you please get out? I want… no, I NEED some time alone" Kagome said, while trying to dry her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I agree. I'll tell Jaken to call your maid" "Please, Sesshomaru. I want to be alone right now" Kagome said, almost begging him. She knew that in his house she's powerless, and she knew that Sesshomaru was stubborn, But she hoped she will be able to touch his gentle side, that if he had one of course. "Okay. I'll let you be alone with your thoughts until dinner time. But that's it" Sesshomaru said and left the room. Kagome smiled a bit, before lying back in bed, getting ready to sink in her thoughts.

~~Inuyasha's POV~~  
"Dammit, I am in search for that tribe for like a week, and I really want to check if Kagome's okay" Inuyasha said out loud while walking on a mountain that some villagers told him was close to the taiga- clan "I really hope for them that they are right, because soon I'm going to get really pissed- off"

~~Kagome's POV~~  
A week had passed, and Kagome started to get a lot better. She was already able to stand up and walk on her on, and she was able to get cleaned by herself now. But still, she couldn't get out of her room yet, because Sesshomaru was worried for the wound to get infected in an unsterile environment, and she was able to attend to dinners with Sesshomaru and Rin now, but only if Ikaringu supported her all the way from her room to her dining table sit and back. Kagome was still annoyed by that, but understood the circumstances, so she didn't argue with Sesshomaru or with Ikaringu.  
That evening in the dining- room Sesshomaru asked Kagome to come to his work- room after she was done eating, and Kagome nodded in approval as Sesshomaru left the room. Usually Sesshomaru was the first one who was done with the meal, and in most of the time he retired to his work- room afterward. While Kagome was wondering what was he going to talk to her about, she continued eating her ramen.

~~ Sesshomaru's POV~~  
' I need her to stay in here; she can't go out of the palace when the Taiga clan is looking for her. I already got a message from my informers about it. I need to find a way to keep her in here with me. That dumb hanyu won't be able to protect her! What am I supposed to say to make her want to stay in here after he'll come to claim her. I don't have much time. She should be here any minute now' Sesshomaru thought while walking restlessly in the work- room.  
A knock on the door stopped him from that act. He went to the door and opened it "Come in".

~~Kagome's POV~~  
Kagome stepped into the fancy room shyly while facing the floor. "You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Yes I have. Please, take a sit" Sesshomaru said and pointed towards a handmaid tatami with blooming cherry- tree patterns. On the tatami were silk pillows for you to sit on so you'll feel comfortable. Kagome sat down and waited patiently for him to start talking.  
"How's your stomach?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome "Much better, thank you for your consideration" She replied. "Did you get any information about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "No, I haven't" Sesshomaru answered sincerely "But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think you should stay in here even if he'll come for you".  
"WHAT?!" Kagome asked and stood instantly "No! When he'll come back I'm leaving! You haven't done anything but telling hurtful things to me and bossing me around! Why should I stay here?" Kagome said and started to walk towards the door when she felt a hand stopping her "You need to stay because HE can't protect you!" Sesshomaru started to get worried 'what if she'll ignore me and decide to rebel and leave now? I can't tell her the true reason, because then she'll run straight to that stupid Inuyasha and she'll tell him and then he will try to fight the taiga clan, instead of trying to negotiate with them and to keep the peach in the land'.  
"Really Sesshomaru? Since when do you care about my protection?" Kagome asked, starting to get angry. ' I know this is risky but it's the only thing I have' Sesshomaru told himself before taking a deep breath.  
" Since I developed feelings for you" he said, as he pulled Kagome closer to him and crushed his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Kagome pulled back for air, Shocked.  
'WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPENED?!'.

 _ **** Hey guys, I'm back! OMG it's been so long! I'm gonna be sincere with you, I got stuck with how am I going to continue from the point I stopped, but now I got an idea in mind, so I hope I'll upload more chapters soon. I know at first I said I was going to upload every week, but it has been really hard to do so. I hope you understand! Anyways, thank you for reading my story, and I hope you'll have a good day. Kisses!****_


	7. A Decision

Kagome pushed herself back instantly, and looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru tried to analyze the look on her face. She looked quite shocked and confused.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked, almost whispering. She wasn't looking for answers from him at the moment, but she felt like she had to get that one out of her system. "I just told you, Kagome. I've developed feelings for you" Sesshomaru replied, his voice full with something that sounded to Kagome almost seductive, but she was way too shocked to fully nourish it. "I need to get out of here" She said, mostly to herself. "And where would you like to go exactly?" Sesshomaru asked in a nonchalant- tone, "Anywhere but here" she replied, walking, almost running, to the door. "Very well, I'll send someone to call for your maid to escort you…"

"I don't want to be with anyone right now, so just leave me alone, Sesshomaru!" Kagome hissed from within her teeth, almost growling at him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to run away, I am just going to my room. I need to think about some things." Kagome said, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible.

"I'll need an answer as soon as possible" Sesshomaru said, his voice starting to get back to his normal-cold- self. He did not liked the tone of Kagome's words, 'I know the risk of the position I'm in right now, so I have to keep myself calm as possible. If I'll choose to discipline her for her attitude right now, there's no chance she'll stay, and I can't let that mutt, half – excuse of a hanyu fuck things up right now, not when things are that tense at the lands' Sesshomaru told himself.

"Well, I'm sorry I am not perfect like you Sesshomaru! I can't tell my feelings what to do and I just told you, I need to think! You keep forgetting that I'm only human, Sesshomaru. I'm no demon, and I can't set my mind up that fast, so just give me my space!" Kagome burst, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. She wasn't going to wait for his reaction so she'd just got out of the room as fast as possible and closed the door behind her.

'What am I supposed to do now?!'

~~Inuyasha's POV~~  
Inuyasha kept trailing the smell he caught, it felt familiar. He reached to the top of the mountain when he saw a cave entrance and stopped. He indeed knew that smell, it was the smell of death.

In the front of the cave was a taiga- youkai, who Inuyasha supposed was the guard of the cave.

Then he sensed her. Sekka.

Without hesitation Inuyasha pulled Tessaiga and stood in front of the guard. When finally the taiga- clan member realized that the hanyu was in front of him, it was already too late. Kaze no kizu already cut his body in half, leaving him to sink in his own blood. Inuyasha returned Tessaiga back into her sheath.

Slowly, he walked into the cave, using all his senses to detect any danger. He reached a small pit and peaked inside, and then he saw her.

Sekka was lying on top of a pile of corpses, some looked human's, some looked yukai's, and some of them he couldn't even recognize.

If he didn't have his unhuman senses, he was probably thinking that she was dead, but Inuyasha heard her pulse and smelled the life from her paralyzed body.  
Slowly, he picked her up, making sure to keep her as still as possible in his arms, until he'll be able to check her state, as far as possible from this disgusting place.

Inuyasha kept walking for a few hours, until he reached a hot- spring which he thought was far enough from the taiga- clan territory. Slowly, Inuyasha laid the unconscious Sekka on the soft grass, and started to look for any signs of wounds.  
Carefully, Inuyasha took off the first layer of Sekka's yukata, so he could see more areas of her body, without fully expose her, so he'll not hurt her dignity.

After he found out that almost all of her wounds were just bruises and scratches, Inuyasha took off his haori and picked Sekka again, this time walking towards the hot- spring.

Slowly, Inuyasha entered the hot- spring with Sekka in his arms and then he started to wash most of the dirt and the smell of dirt off of her. When he was done he took her to the side of the hot- spring and laid her once more. He started taking off the rest of her clothes, and he made sure that he was facing the other way from her naked body. He knew that she'll ask him if he picked and he knew she could sense if he was lying, so he decided to keep it safe.

After he was done he took his haori and placed it carefully on her bare skin.  
After he was done, he took her wet clothes and placed them on a large rock for them to dry.

The sun was starting to disappear, and he knew he'll have to stay up until Sekka was conscious again, so he just sat next to her and looked over the distance.

He knew she'll have to give him a lot of explanations when she's up.

~~Kagome's POV~~

A few days had passed since the incident, and Kagome was still ignoring Sesshomaru.  
Most of the days she spent in her room, laying on the bed and looking on the sakura- tree patterns on the ceiling. She didn't showed up for the dinners with Sesshomaru and Rin, so Ikaringu gave her the meals in her room, and even then she barely touched the plate.

Kagome was not depressed, and her wounds were already healed, but she was utterly shocked. How was she supposed to reply to him? 'I mean, I do feel something for him, but is it THAT strong that I'll rather be with then to be with Inuyasha? Come to think about it, Inuyasha didn't share his emotions for me yet. I know we kissed, but it was once, and he hasn't told me anything about it after. Was he doing it just to wipe the slate clean after defeating Naraku? No! It can't be! Or is it? God, I'm so sick of that! But again, Sesshomaru did tell me his feelings, and he's one of the coldest people I have ever known…' "Miss Kagome, you need to finish your wash. It's almost time for bed." Ikaringu reminded her from the other side of the door. "I'll be out in a second!" Kagome said, "You can leave, Ikaringu. I can handle myself from now" she continued.

"Very well, miss Kagome" "I told you Ikaringu, it's just Kagome! No miss!"

Kagome got out of the hot- spring and put on her favorite kimono; a white kimono with embroidered butterflies on it. Swiftly she brushed her hair and got out of the bathroom, and walked into her chamber.

She started to walk to the bed, when she felt that something was wrong.

Someone was there with her.

Kagome looked around her to try and find the intruder, but she saw no one.  
"I know there's someone here! Come out where I can see you!"

Slowly, from the shadows in the corner of the room a tall inuyoukai marched out, his face with the cold expression that made him so scary to most creatures. But not to her. Not right now.

"You've been ignoring me for the last few days. I don't approve of such behavior, especially if you are requested to appear. But since I'm feeling merciful today I'll let it pass. As long as you got the answer for my offer" Sesshomaru said, his voice as deep as ever.

"I have an answer" Kagome hissed, facing the floor.

"Which is?" Sesshomaru said, his voice a bit softer.

"I agree"

 _ **** Hey there! So, I was thinking… should I make a lemon next chapter? If I will it will be my first one, so it is exciting! If you want me to do so, let me know by leaving a review with your preference. I'll decide by the amount of each one of the preferences. Until then, Kisses!****_


	8. A New Experience

_***** I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long delay, and by long I mean LONG.**_

 _ **So here it is! The next chapter. I hope you like it! Kisses!*****_

 _ **!WARNING!: Lemon ahead! Don't like it? Then you'll have to wait for the next chapter!**_

"I agree"  
Kagome was shocked from herself 'That came out pretty easily' she thought to herself 'what is he gonna say?'

She gasped when he moved closer, so her face was almost in his chest.  
"That's what all you needed to say" Sesshomaru said as he laid his palm on Kagome's left cheek, caressing it lightly.

"But are you sure that is what you want, because if so your life will be under my protection from now on" "I'm sure" she replied without hesitation, her breathing getting shallow each passing second from the hand that touched her face.

"Very well" Sesshomaru said, as he slowly placed is lips on hers.  
This kiss was different, because this time Kagome opened up to it.

After a few seconds their lips parted from one another.

"Sesshomaru, I think I have feelings for you too".  
He wasn't surprised. He could already tell from the way her body moved when he was near her, and from the color her cheeks gained when he talked to her, but he was a bit worried for a moment 'I don't know what to do. If she'll know that my feelings for her are fake, she won't think a second before leaving here. But do I, really, don't feel anything towards her? I can feel my body reacting to her. He WANTS her'.

He couldn't think anymore about it, so he decided to kiss her again, this time his tongue slipped slightly from his mouth, asking her for premission, so she let him.

He learnd the inside of her mouth, as he slowly led her with his hands to the bed, and sat her down with him still kissing her. 

Slowly Sesshomaru found himself towering over Kagome, one hand on her hip and the other still on her cheek. 

Kagome let her hands wander around his chest, feeling his muscular body, and slowly started taking off his haori.

His hand stopped her "Are you sure?" he asked her, knowing that from now on, he won't be able to stop himself "I'm sure" Kagome replied, her hands still on his chest "As you wish" Sesshomaru said, helping her remove his clothing, until all that was left was the bottom part of his haori.

Kagome was stunned. His chest looked like the most beautiful statue she'd ever seen.

"Now it's your turn" Sesshomaru said, a slight grin on his face from the way she looked at him. "Wha-what?" Kagome said, slowly getting out of her trance "I took some of my clothes off, so now it is your turn".

Kagome blushed so hard that she felt like she's going to explode.  
"Do you need any help?" he asked, his hand almost touching the ribbon of her kimono "NO! I will do it on my own" Kagome said feeling her face turning to even darker shade of red.

She started taking off her kimono when she heard a slight chuckle.  
Kagome was shocked. She never heard Sesshomaru laugh before.

Fast she got over herself "What's so funny?" she asked with a frown.  
"One minute you're so sure of yourself and the other you're blushing like a little girl. I found it very amusing" Sesshomaru said, a slight smile still on his face.

She couldn't help herself anymore, so she smiled as well. His happy face was contagious. "I am still a bit stressed because it is my first time" Kagome told him, being honest with him. 

"don't worry. I'll be gentle with you" Sesshomaru said reassuring her.

Kagome felt a bit realexed after that so she continued with the process of taking off her clothes, leaving on her body only her lingerie.

Slowly Sesshomaru started kissing and licking Kagome's bare skin, and Kagome felt each spot he touched left her feeling a burning sensation and made her wanting him more.

After slowly kissing Kagome down her body, Sesshomaru reached her abdomen, and carefully started licking the scar that was left from her wound.

Kagome shivered with excitement, and felt her lower body start to heat and clutch with anticipation for what's coming.

With the hand that was still in his hair she pulled him up to her lips and kissed him passionately.

With both of his hands slowly tracing down her body, Sesshomaru found the strips of the weird item she wore, and ripped them from her body.

Kagome gasped and then gave him an upset look.

"It was my favorite panties!" she said, trying to sound accusing.

She couldn't hold her laughter when he replied with a little growl and said "It was getting in the way".

She stopped laughing when she saw him taking off his last piece of cloth and was on top of her fully naked.

She was worried and excited all at once, it was her first time after all.

Kagome rose up a bit to untie her bra, leaving her fully naked as well.

Sesshomaru could see she was nervous, so he tried to calm her down,

"You look gorgeous" he said, while fully observing her.

Kagome relaxed once more, and rose up a bit to reach for his lips.

"Thank you" she murmured as she felt him at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked her, and she nodded.

Sesshomaru started to get inside her, when he saw that she closed her eyes tight from her pain.

He paused for a moment halfway inside her, and waited for her to open her eyes.

."Look at me. Don't be afraid, the pain will go away"

Kagome nodded once again and kept her eyes open even though she still felt the pain between her thighs.

"Can I continue?" he asked her, "yes" Kagome replied, and Sesshomaru pushed himself into her again, this time in a slower pace.

Once he was fully inside her he waited for a few moments for her to get used to him, and then he started moving in a slow rhythm.

After a few minutes of pain Kagome finally relaxed a bit and started to enjoy the experience fully.

"Faster! Go faster!" Kagome yelled when she started to feel like she's about to climax.

Sessomaru started moving faster and faster until he felt Kagome reaches her peak.

After a few more hard thrusts, Sesshomaru climaxed as well.

He moved himself next to her and pulled her to his chest.

"That... Was... Amazing" Kagome said as she tried to get more oxigen to her lungs.

"I hope so" Sesshomaru replied as he nuzzled his nose in her hair,

"Now sleep" he ordered her, and felt her breathes getting slower and steadier.

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, and she felt safe then ever.


	9. A Realization

Sekka woke up to the smell of roasted meet, opening her eyes slowly she tried to recognize the place she was in. 

"Good morning" Sekka heard from behind her, she recognized the voice at the same time as she realized that she was naked, with only a piece of cloth on top of her.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked calmly as possible for her current staite.  
"On the rock over there. Get dressed, I won't peek, I promise" and with that she started to get up to fetch her yukata.

"After you done I made some breakfast" Inuyasha said, keeping his eyes on the small fire- pit he'd maid.

Sekka was done with her clothes and came next to the fire.  
"You know we can eat it raw, yes? We're not human, after all" She said with a small voice due to her lack of water for the last hours.

"I know, yet it tastes better that way. The water in the spring is clean, so go drink some while I finish making the food. You sound bad, and I need you to be at your best state right now, cause I have some questions to ask."

Oh yeah, how could she forget? She'd been kidnapped and tourtured for the past weeks.

She went to the hot- spring and drank a bit, even though the water was warm, it still helped to quench her thirst and relax her sore neck.

"So, what do you want to know?" Sekka asked him, sitting next to him while he gave her some of the food.

"First we eat, then we'll talk" He replied

"Fine with me".

~~Kagome's POV~~

Kagome woke up alone and still naked, and since the side of the bed next to her felt cold, she realized Sesshomaru must have left long ago, maybe even a moment after she fell asleep. She didn't know why, but she felt a bit frustrated about it.

She got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After she got inside a comfortable and beautiful kimono, she heard a knock on the door. 

"Miss Kagome, May I come in?"

"I already told you Ikaringu, it's just Kagome..." she sighed  
"You can come in".

"Good morning Mi.. I mean Kagome. Have you slept well?" Ikaringu asked with a little smile, still straggling with the lack of formality.

"Yes, I have. Thank you for asking Ikaringu- san" Kagome said, feeling slightly better after the attempt of Ikaringu to talk regularly with her.

"Was there anything you needed to tell me?" Kagome asked, trying to figure out why she was there.

"Well, yes. I'm here to inform you that breakfest will be served in a few minutes. Would you like me to escort you?" Ikaringu asked, trying to get back to formality.

"That's okay, I'll go there myself in a few minutes. Thank you anyway" Kagome said.

"Very well. Call me if you need anything, Kagome- chan" Ikaringu said, turning herself back to the door.

Kagome's eyes lit up at the sound of Ikaringu finally opening up to Kagome's request for the names, so she ran up to her before she can walk out the door, and pulled her into a bear- hug.

"Thank you for that, Ikaringu- san. I really feel like I can trust you, even though I don't know you that long. I really needed that right now"

"Anytime you need, Kagome- chan. I'm sorry, but I have to go and finish my chores." Ikaringu said, slowly getting out of the tight embrace.

"Right. Sorry" Kagome said as she blushed slightly from the embarrassment of her sudden move.

Ikaringu gave Kagome one more reassuring smile before she left.

Kagome walked into the dining- room and set in the chair next to Rin.

"Good morning, Kagome- chan!" Rin said in her enthusiastic voice.

"Good morning, Rin- chan." Kagome replied with a warm smile.

Rin really reminded her of herself as a little girl.

"Kagome- chan, Guess what?! The Sakura- tree started blooming today! Can we go to watch it today together? Please?"

Kagome laughed a bit at the enthusiasm of the little girl.

'Yep. Definitely a mini- me'.

"Sure. I love the Sakura blooming too".

Rin's smile grew even wider "Yay! Thank Kagome- chan! Thank you thank you thank you!".

A moment after the cheerly burst of Rin, The door opened, and Sessomaru walked into the room.

Kagome suddenly blushed, and faced her plate, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Sesshomaru- sama, Rin and Kagome are going to see the Sakura- trees bloom today? Isn't it great?" Rin said in her excited voice.

Kagome lifted her head a bit to see Sesshomaru's reaction.

And then she froze.

Sesshomaru was looking directly at her, and even when he replied to Rin's question, his eyes lingered on hers.

"I hope you'll find that enjoyable".

Kagome shivered when she heard his voice.

She needed to look away, dammit.

"But beforehand, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Kagome knew that he talked to her now, so she nodded.

"Good. Meet me in my chambers after you're done", and with that Sesshomaru got up and left the room.

Kagome tried to swallow the big lump she felt in her throat, with no success.

After a few minutes that she sat in the table without eating anything, she realized there was no need to keep sitting there, so she got up and started walking to the door.

Before she left the room she turned around to face Rin, and she tried to keep her smile on for the girl.

"Rin- chan, I'll be back soon. In the meantime, go put on something nice for our trip okay?" Kagome felt that her facade is going to fall soon, so she left the room quickly even before Rin could answer her.

She felt really bad, but she couldn't let Rin see her cry.

That morning the realization finally sunk in.

She slept with Sesshomaru.

She was no longer a virgin.

And she betrayed Inuyasha.

 _ ****Ohhh a cliffhanger! I've been dying to do one of those!**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the late update, but I've been hitting something called a writing- block... :/**_

 _ **Anyways, Thank you for reading my story!**_

 _ **Hope you like it, And Pleaseeeee review! It gets me motivated!**_

 _ **Really! Kisses!****_


	10. A Conversation

_****As you'll see in this chapter, I added a new POV! You'll have to read it to know who it is! Enjoy!****_

"So, what do you wanna ask?" Sekka asked after they have finished breakfast.

"What happend after you got kidnapped?" Inuyasha asked, While putting sand on the small fire.

"Well, after Kirayoku got to me he knocked me out of consciousness, and when I woke up I was in my clan's territory, in front of my parents. Then my father told Ikaringu that he can do whatever he wants to do to me, because I disgraced my family and their so called 'honor'" Ikaringu hissed angrily, and took a deep breath to continue with the story.

"After that, a few tigers took me to the pit in the cave, by Kirayoku's orders, and in the days I've spent there they've starved me and they punched me a bunch of times because I still refused to marry Kirayoku... I was on the verge of death when you got to me" Sekka whispered the last part silently, but Inuyasha heard it.

Inuyasha stand there, a shocked look on his face.

'She really is tough' he thought to himself.

After a few seconds of silence, Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind.

"Come on, we should start walking. I'm pretty sure they will come to look for you again, and this time it will be for your head" Inuyasha said, and motioned her to get up.

Sekka stood "so, where are we gonna go?" She asked him, starting to walk next to Inuyasha.

"To my brother. He'll know what to do".

~~Ikaringu's POV~~

Ikaringu smelled Kagome's scent faintly, and walked towards it, and as she got closer she heard weeping sounds.

"I wonder what's wrong" she mumbeld to herself.

As she got to kagome's crying form, she kneeled beside her.

"Come with me" Ikaringu whispered to her ear as she helped her up and supported her to Kagome's room.

As they got to the room Ikaringu sat Kagome on the bed and got to her knees in order to be eye to eye with Kagome.

Ikaringu waited a bit for Kagome to relax, and then she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kagome- chan?" Ikaringu said, using Kagome's name un-formally to try and cheer her up a bit.

Kagome smiled a tiny smile for the nice atempt on Ikaringu's side.

"Ikaringu- chan, Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, her voice small from the ache in her throat because of the tears.

"Of course Kagome- chan. What is it?"

"Well, I need to explain some things before I ask" Kagome informed her, and Ikaringu nodded.

"But I have to tell you that it's going to be a long story, so you don't have to if you don't have the time..." Kagome trailed off.

"That is okay, Kagome- chan. My lady is my first priority, and now you need me." Ikaringu told her with a warm smile.

~~Kagome's POV~~

Kagome nodded and started her story about the things she went through with Inuyasha, the fact that she was a miko, the search for the shards of the Shikon- no tama, and the defeating of Naraku.

Then she told her why she got to the palace and how she got her injury.

The only details she kept to herself was that she was from another centery, because she didn't wanted to confuse Ikaringu any further, and the fact she slept with Sesshomaru, because she didn't knew if he wanted that to be public.

"So my question is, What am I suppose to do now? I feel like I betrayed Inuyasha, but on the other hand, I can't go back to the village right now, for the village protection... And mine" Kagome added in the end.

Ikaringu took a few moments to think and then gave Kagome her sincere answer.

"Well Kagome- chan, from what I heared so far, I think you did the right thing in your decision to stay here. If you'll go right now the Taiga- clan will follow you, and even with your miko powers, you can't protect the whole village" Ikaringu said and waited for Kagome to reply.

"I know... yet, I feel like I'm betraying Inuyasha by that decision. We went so much together, and I care too much for him to leave him now" Kagome said.

"Kagome-chan, I mean no disrespect by asking that but... Do you still love him?"

"What do you mean by that, Ikaringu- chan?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Well I mean, it sounds like you care for him very much, and he's for you... but I don't think he cares for you in a romantic way... I'm not stating facts, but I think that if he wanted to be with you, in THAT way, he would've done it by now" Ikaringu said, and her eyes widened with emberessment when she realized what she said.

"That's okay Ikaringu- chan... I think you're right" Kagome said as she stood up and wiped her face from the last tears with a smile.

Ikaringu stood up as well, and gave Kagome an apologetic smile.

"Kagome- chan, what I meant to say is, that you should follow your heart and mind, and of course your instincts, because don't forget, you're a miko after all" Ikaringu said, trying to fix what she said before.

"No, you're right, Ikaringu- chan, I did the right thing, and if Inuyasha really cares for me, he'll understand" Kagome said, and then pulled Ikaringu in for a big hug.

"Thank you so much Ikaringu- chan. You helped me so much... And I agree with you, I fooled myself for keep thinking that me and Inuyasha will ever get together as a couple... It's been too long for it to happen. I need to move on" Kagome whispered in Ikaringu's ear.

"Okay, Kagome- chan" Ikaringu said, and smiled because of the warm gesture.

After a few more moments Kagome pulled away with a big smile plastered to her face.

"I need to go and talk with Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"And I need to go to my chores" Ikaringu said "But remember that I'm here if you need me".

Kagome noddeed and headed to the door.

"Again, thank you so much Ikaringu- chan. I haven't talked to anyone like this in a long time" Kagome said and gave Ikaringu one last smile before she left the room, and was happy that she returned the gesture.

'Now' Kagome thought to herself as she walked down the corridor 'It's time to have a little talk with Sesshomaru'.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Kisses**!**_ _ ******_


	11. A Conflict

Kagome took her time to think of what Ikaringu told her while she walked to Sesshomaru's study.

When Kagome knocked and no one answered she opened the door a little and peeked inside.

She decided she'll wait for him inside and let herself in.

She walked straight to the window and looked outside.

'Everyone seems to enjoy the weather' Kagome thought to herself as she saw people and children enjoys the gardens and the cherry- blossom.

"It really is pretty" she talked to herself out- loud.

"I agree" a familiar voice said.

Kagome jumped from the sudden voice and quickly turned around to see Sesshomaru with a grin on his face.

'He did that on purpose' she thought and frowned at him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's face got serious and Kagome got a bit scared 'What is wrong? Is it something I did?' she thought to herself as she realized Sesshomaru is getting closer to her, and instinctivly took a step back, and then she felt the window behind her.

'Well, that's conviniant' she mused.

"You've been crying" Sesshomaru stated.

"How did you..." Kagome said and got cut off mid- sentence.

"Your eyes are red and swollen. That means you've been crying not so long ago" Sesshomaru stated matter- of- factly.

'Oh, right... I forgot about that' Kagome scolded herself.

"Is it because what happend last night?"

"What?! No! Not at all!" Kagome said repidly "It's not that".

"Then what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome thought a few moments before she spoke.

"Well, the truth is I feel like I betrayed Inuyasha. You see... I didn't thought about what will happen when he'll be back" Kagome told him sincerely.

Sesshomaru touched Kagome's face softly with his fingers, moving them under her eyes where they were swollen.

"Do not worry. I will talk to him. If he's smart enough, which I doubt, he'll understand that it is what's best for you right now. You need to relax" Sesshomaru told her with a soft voice that she never heard before.

'Am I going soft?' Sesshomaru asked himself 'I need to remember the true reason of my actions' he scolded himself.

Kagome suddenly moved aside from him and turned around so she faced the window.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, and felt there was more on her mind.

'Should I ask him?' Kagome asked herself.

After a few minutes of silence Kagome finally spoke.

"Why did you left in the middle of the night?" Kagome decided to ask him.

'I guess there's no escaping the subject now' he sighed.

"Kagome, I need to explain something to you. Please think rationaly after that if you may" Sesshomaru told her, and Kagome turned to face him "I'll try" she promised.

"The truth is" Sesshomaru started "That as for now we'll need to keep our relationship to ourselves.

You see, the Inuyukai's disapprove a relationship between a human and a demon in any way, especially a romantic one" Sesshomaru explained "It was hard for them to even accept Rin, so a new human will only be harder".

Kagome's face got hard "so be it" she told him, and started walking towards the door "fine. I'll stay away from you" she hissed angrily and tried to grab the handle as she felt Sesshomaru's hand on hers, preventing her from doing so.

"You said you'll try to think rationally" he told her.

Kagome jerked her hand from his "I am thinking rationaly" she said harshly.

"I promised Rin I'll watch the blossom with her, and that's exactly what I'm doing" she said, and quickly left the room before he'll try to stop her again.

'I'll show him' Kagome told herself 'I won't even look towards him' the stubborn side of her took over, and she went to Rin's room to take her to the gardens.

~~Sessomaru's POV~~

'Let's see how long she'll last' he thought, clearly amused by her actions "But I'm not gonna make it easy on her. I'll try to get close to her as long as I can" Sesshomaru told himself.

'But why?' he asked himself 'why is her presence so pleasant to me? She's just a mere human and I'm only using her to keep the peace between the tribes'.

'Are you really?' another voice got into the conversation, a one he never heard before, and he couldn't quite place it 'If you really don't care for her at all, why did you claimed her body?' the new voice asked.

'That's because I felt a need to do so. I haven't claimed anyone for a long time' the demon side of him replied.

'How long?' the new voice asked.

'About a few weeks' the demon voice replied.

'That's long for you? nonsense. You care for her. Don't deny it'.

'QUIET!' the demon side of him growled 'Lies! I never cared for anyone! Not even my own half- brother! Hell, I despise him for having a human side! So a full blooded human? Never!' he argued.

'She's also a miko' the new voice- which Sesshomaru realized by now was is emotions- added.

'That doesn't change the fact that she's only a human. When I'm done with her, I'll throw her out, I WILL prove you wrong' the demon side of him stated.

'We'll see' the second voice said, and chuckled as it disappeared.

 _ ****Hi! First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I Realized that I haven't given Rin any major screen time, and since I really like her, the next chapter she'll get a bigger part! Until then, Kisses, and don't forget to review!****_


	12. A Story

"I'm so excited to see the cherry tree with you Kagome- chan!" Rin said happily while jumping around next to Kagome.

"I already asked the kitchen to make us some snacks for our stay at the garden" Rin continued and Kagome smiled brightly, forgetting the state she was at before she went to pick up Rin.

 _*Flashback*_

'That selfish brat! I'm so pissed! For one minute he's all cuddly and fluffy, and the second his like "You can't be anywhere near me in public"! What does he think I am? A pet?! That annoying Inu- yokai! I'll show him... I will ignore him completely, starting now!'

Kagome thought while thumping her foot on the way to Rin's room.

'Let's just hope the mood outside is gonna help with the anger I'm in right now'.

 _*End of flashback*_

Kagome sat down on the cozy grass, while Rin ran around and made a bouquet of flowers.

'I really hope her positive attitude and enthusiasm will stay when she'll grow up and realize how cruel the world can be. I wish I was able to protect her from that' Kagome

thought to herself while inhaling the clean and fresh air.

'I love the air in this era. Without all the air pollution of my century'.

After a few more minutes of silence, Ikaringu came over and gave Kagome and Rin some drinks.

"Rin- chan, you made such a lovely bouquet of flowers! You're so talented" Ikaringu complimented her handiwork.

"Thank you Ikaringu- san!" Rin smiled one of her bright smiles, before she ran back to the field to pick some more flowers.

"How are you, Kagome- chan? Is everything okay after you talked with Sesshomaru- sama?" Ikaringu asked.

"Everything is fine Ikaringu- chan. Thank you for your concern" Kagome said and smiled lightly.

Even though she wanted to share what happened with Ikaringu, she knew she couldn't.

"very well, Kagome- chan. I'm going back inside. I still have some work to do" and with that, Ikaringu walked back to the palace.

A few more minutes after, Rin was already exhausted, and sat next to Kagome on the grass.

"I really like you, Kagome- chan. I wish you'll stay here with me and Sesshomaru- sama forever! Will you? I mean, stay with us?" Rin asked with hopefulness in her voice.

Kagome hesitated before she answered "I wish I could give you a straight answer Rin- chan, but truthfully, I don't know".

Rin pouted a bit before her face brightened up once more.

"But can we be bestfriends? It's not like I don't like the children here, but they're not human, and sometimes I feel a little out of place" Rin said, and Kagome could see the lonleyness in her eyes.

"Of course we can, Rin- chan! I would love that" Kagome said and smiled.

Rin's smile got even wider than before and she embraced Kagome in a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

Sesshomaru was still at his study when he heard someone approaching.

"You can come in, Jaken" Sesshomaru said without lifting his face from the scroll he held.

Jaken walked inside and bowed respectfully.

"You may speak, Jaken"

"Sesshomaru- sama, my informers told me that there's been a rising tension in the taiga- clan in the past days, caused by the kidnapping of the leaders daughter".

"Kidnapping?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They say that her guard has been slaughtered by a powerful item, and they could smell a faint smell of a demon as well as a human. I think we both know who it is, Sesshomaru- sama" Jaken said with concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid we do. I appreciate the information you provided me with, Jaken. Keep me inform if anything new comes up." Sesshomaru said before he dismissed him.

"Of course, Sesshomaru- sama." Jaken said and left the room.

Sesshomaru went back to work, until he heard a firm voice.

"You requested my presence , Sesshomaru- sama?"

Sesshomaru lifted his head and his golden eyes met with green and cold ones.

"Yes. I have a mission for you, Yushite" Sesshomaru said.

Yushite was one of the top- ranking guards of Sesshomaru, and a loyal ally with all of the private tasks of Sesshomaru. He was tall, with a well- built body, and short reddish hair.

"I need you go to our allies, and inform them that a war is near" Sesshomaru explained shortly.

"Of course Sesshomaru- sama. Is there anything else?"

"Very well, Sesshomaru- sama" and with that Yushite walked out of the room.

'I trust him to do the job. He's my most loyal guard, after all' Sesshomaru thought, and focused back on his work.

~~Sekka's POV~~

After a walk of almost half a day without saying a word, Sekka finally broke the silence.

"How is Kagome? I saw the wound Kirayoku has inflicted on her. I'm so sorry!" Her eyes suddenly got wider

"She's not dead, is she?" She asked, terrified.

"Of course not! I'm pretty sure her wound is sealed by now. She's at my brother's palace at the moment."

"Who's your brother?" Sekka asked suddenly.

Inuyasha frowned before he answered "It's Sesshomaru. The lord of the Inu- clan".

Sekka stopped suddenly, and Inuyasha stopped with her.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You're... Lord Sesshomaru's... Brother?" She asked hesitantly.

"Half brother, to be exact. Why?"

Sekka finally started walking again "I never knew Sesshomaru- sama had a brother" she admitted.

"Well, you see, we're not the bonding type of brothers, to say the least" Inuyasha said.

"And why is that?" Sekka asked.

"That's a long story, but our rivalry is mostly on the fact that our father left the Tessaiga- his most powerful sword – to me, even though I'm only half a demon. He never liked me, in fact, especially because I'm a hanyou" Inuyasha explained.

"Well, than he's a jerk" she said, and Inuyasha was shocked.

"I don't care about you being only half a demon, in fact, most of the full blooded demons I've met was far worst than any human I met" Sekka said, and than her face wore a sad expression.

"When I was younger, There was a village of humans in the valley under the mountain. One day, when I walked down to explore, I saw a little girl in the woods, who picked up flowers" she smiled, and continued her story.

"At first, I stayed hidden between the branches of the tree I was on, but then, I smelled a wolf that got close to the area. The girl haven't noticed so I kept still and hopped that he will pass the forest without getting near us.

After a few more minutes of silence I saw the girl back away from the bush she was in front of, and dropping the flowers she picked to the ground, and I realized that the wolf was there." Sekka said, and looked towards Inuyasha for a moment, and when she saw he was still listening, she continued.

"I reacted instantly and jumped from the tree, and the girl was to terrified to notice me, because the wolf got closer to her. When he made an attempt to attack her, I jumped on him and fought him, until he ran away, defeated.

After the fight I turned around and saw that the girl was still there. At first both of us was too careful and we haven't talked, until she asked for my name. I answered her and asked for hers. She told me her name was Chiyo.

After that day we became close, and I walked to the forest almost every day to play with her, and she always was there." Sekka said, and then her face got darker.

"One day when I walked to the forest, she wasn't there. I looked over all of the places we used to play at, and I couldn't find her. I decided to look at the village carefully, but when I got there, there was no village left. There were corpses everywhere, and the smell of death was so strong I almost puked. I realized the village must have been attacked, by the Taiga- demons, because there was a strong scent of them. I guess my family haven't approved of my little visits" Sekka laughed bitterly, and took a deep breath to continue.

"Then, I saw her, lying there, in a pool of her own blood. I was so angry that I almost destroyed the all forest. My best friend was dead because of demons, because of people of my own" Sekka finished, tears of anger pouring from her face.

Inuyasha was at lost of words, but he had to say something.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope you'll never have to experience such pain ever again" Inuyasha said sincerely, and Sekka smiled towards him while she wiped away the tears.

"Thank you" she said.

After a few moments of silence, Sekka spoke again.

"Come on, lets go to your brother. We still have a long way ahead of us."

 _ ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think it's one of the longest chapters I've written. I hope you enjoyed. Kisses!****_


	13. A Mistake?

It's been four days since Kagome's promise to keep away from Sesshomaru, and boy did she kept that promise!

"How long is she going to ignore me?!" Sesshomaru hissed angrily to himself.

In those days Sesshomaru did everything he could to get a reaction from her, but to no avail.

First, he waited until she sat in the dining table, and when she sat, he sat in the chair closest to her. In those times she just frowned and finished her meal quickly so she could excuse herself and leave the room.

In other times when Kagome was in the gardens, Sesshomaru trained with his soldiers in front of her, and she left her spot the minute it was his turn to fight.

Those little encounters angered Sesshomaru to no end.

'I need to put an end to this ridiculous display' he thought to himself.

~~ Kagome's POV~~

Kagome woke up to a sound of a knock.

After a few moments of silence, a second knock came, and Kagome jumped fast from the bed, right after her blurry mind finally realized the knocking was on _her_ door.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked, attempting to make herself look presentable and brushing her messy bed hair.

"It's Ikaringu, Kagome Chan" Ikaringu replied through the door.

"You can come in" Kagome told her while finishing her few last brushes.

Ikaringu walked inside the room and immediately announced "Breakfast is served, Kagome chan. would you like to eat in the dining- room, or in here, like the last few days?" "In here" Kagome answered swiftly, after she already told the maid a few days ago that she'd like to eat in her room in order to avoid Sesshomaru.

"Very well" Ikaringu said and left the room to fetch Kagome's meal.

Kagome avoided Sesshomaru in the last few days, because he kept trying to provoke her and get a response out of her.

After breakfast Kagome decided to take a quick bath to feel better. That 'ignoring Sesshomaru' thing was really starting to wear her off. It was difficult as it is to be in an unfamiliar place on her own, but now when she felt the need to keep away from the only person she knew there, the struggle to keep herself sane was even harder.

Kagome just entered the hot- spring when she heard a knock on the door. Since she was pretty sure that the person behind the door was Ikaringu, she said loudly "I'll be outside in a minute. You can wait in the room".

She quickly finished her bath and dressed herself in a white soft kimono, leaving her hair spread so it would dry naturally.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she almost chocked from surprise. She didn't expect Jaken to be there.

Kagome regained her composure in a few seconds, and then asked "Is there anything you need, Jaken- Sama?"

"Actually there is, Miss Higurashi. Sesshomaru- Sama asked for your presence in his office. He would like to have a little talk with you about the… umm… recent events" Jaken informed her quickly.

"Well, would you please tell him that I would like for him to not speak with me until I will be able to face him without wanting to punch him square in the face?" Kagome said rudely, yet with the sweetest smile she could pull on her face.

"Are you sure…" Jaken stopped when he caught the deadly glare she sent him "I meant, o- of course, Miss Kagome" he finished and left the room as fast as he could.

"I just can't do this right now. If I'll have to talk to him face to face, I know I'll break my facade and he'll be sure that he won in that argument." Kagome assured herself as she walked to the large window in the room to look at the garden.

 _"Was it really an argument?"_ Her subconscious asked _"I mean, it feels like you got a bit over- emotional, where in reality the things he said was quite reasonable"_ "shut up brain" Kagome said aloud.

She kept resisting the truth, even though she knew it was wrong, and that she should stop the silly game and admit to Sesshomaru of her mistakes.

"If I'll tell him I was wrong after almost two weeks that I was acting like a crybaby, I would only look stupid and immature, and then he'll think I'm just a stupid girl that can't stand on her ground. I better just wait until Inuyasha comes and then I'll probably feel much safer to talk to Sesshomaru without being afraid of being alone in an unfamiliar territory." Kagome reasoned and sighed as she kept looking outside the window, as the sun shone on the amazingly decorated garden.

She couldn't help herself from gaping at the beautiful scene in front of her. Everything looked so peaceful.

Of course that didn't last long.

 ** _**I'm so so sooo sorry I haven't updated for so long. The truth is I had a lot of things going on in my life._**

 ** _First, I had a new brother, and so I had to help my family more than I'm used to, and that includes changing bedrooms, closets, painting the house, keep an eye on my younger brothers and etc..._**

 ** _Second, I got a new job, and with school and the tests and projects, I have almost no spare time._**

 ** _When I had, I tried to write some, and keep my social life running as well (which was pretty hard, let me tell you that)._**

 ** _But now I'm back to business, and I hope my updates will be much quicker than the last one._**

 ** _I still hope you liked the chapter and that you'll stick with that story and with me, because I got great things planned ahead!_**

 ** _Please review, and don't hate me! I'm trying! I really am! Kisses.**_**


	14. An Encounter

~~Inuyasha's POV~~

"We should take a break. We can continue to walk in the morning." Inuyasha told Sekka.

They walked for awhile now, so he decided it was a good time to rest for a bit.

They found a nice place to sit in a valley, and the moment they got there Sekka already started picking up branches to start a small fire to warm both of them up.

"So, I told you a part of my life, wanna share some of yours?" Sekka asked after a few moments of silence.

"There's not much to share. I have a pretty boring life. I lived alone with my mom, until she passed away, and then I raised myself 'till I met someone I cared for." Inuyasha replied in a weary tone.

"Was it Kagome?" Sekka asked in a way that seemed funny to him.

"No. She was my first true love. But it's not important any long." He answered.

"Was?" Sekka asked.

"She's dead."

Sekka froze a few moments until she could come up with a reply.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. It is none of my concern. I should've -"

"That's okay. I got past it. I wouldn't have answered if it bothered me" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Oh..." That's the only thing she could come up with.

"I'm going to search for something to eat. I'll be back later." Inuyasha said as he strode away.

~~Sekka's POV~~

'I'm so stupid' Sekka told herself 'Getting jealous because of a dead love' she scold herself.

 _'His first love'_ her subconscious snickered to her.

'Shut up' she thought.

 _'And what about Kagome? She's much prettier than you, and she knows him longer. You don't stand a chance'_

"SHUT UP!" She yelled out loud.

"And why would I do that exactly?" A venomous voice said.

Sekka turned sharply as she witnessed the most disgusting creature she had ever seen.

A large lizard- looking yukai crouched behind her, his long scaled tail wagging side to side behind him.

She stood up quickly and growled, exposing her sharp fangs.

"Don't come any closer, or I swear, I'll rip you apart." Sekka hissed through her teeth.

"Well, I really want to listen to you, but you smell so delicious. I'm afraid the ripping part will come from me." He told her smugly.

"Try me, asshole" she spat towards him.

"Such a foul mouth for a pretty face like you. Looks like I should teach you a lesson."

And she lunged.

~~Inuyasha's POV~~

'Why'd I got into it. I should've told her that I have nothing to tell and stop there. Now she's back in my thoughts and I can't get her out of my head!' Inuyasha though angrily as he walked through the valley and looked for something that he and Sekka could eat.

He was in the middle of tracking a deer when he heard a feminine battle cry.

"What the heck was that?!" He said aloud. 'It almost sounded like...' His thoughts trailed off as he realized to whom the voice belong "SEKKA!" Inuyasha called as he raced back to the last place he saw her.

When he got there his eyes widened in shock.

~~Kagome's POV~~

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone beside her.

Her eyes shot open as she heard the low voice that sounded way too calm for her taste.

"I am almost certain that I sent Jaken to call you to my chambers, and yet you hadn't arrived. May I ask why?" Sesshomaru said in the most beautiful yet frightening voice Kagome had ever heard.

"..." She didn't know what to do or what to say so she just kept quiet.

"I'll ask you one last time. Why?"

Kagome bolted from the bed and looked towards him, trying to get used to the dark and look at him straight in the eye.

"I didn't came because I felt like I couldn't face you at the time, but I guess it's unavoidable now. What you said to me that day was truly hurtful. Perhaps you are a demon so your feelings are not the same as mine, but I'm only human! I gave you all of me that night and I felt like it wasn't mutual. What did you expect me to do? Pretend that we have nothing between us and then when no one is around you'll sleep with me and that's it?! I'm not a concubine!" Kagome almost yelled the last part, and she was on the verge of tears.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

He wanted to be mad at her, He really did, he already thought of a way to make her learn a lesson to never disobey him.

It all went down the drain the moment he saw the first tear that trailed down her cheek.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't shout at her or give her a punishment.

All he wanted to do that moment was to make her smile.

He couldn't stand the ache in is chest as he saw her break down.

'What should I do? Was it me who made her cry? Should I try to comfort her?' About a dozen questions popped up in his head.

He didn't know what to do.

He wasn't familiar with the feelings that he felt.

Pain, guilt, shame, want... Need?

No.

Sesshomaru didn't need anyone.

But what was that feeling? The want to come near her, to comfort her, to touch her, to make her know that he's here and that he cares for her, maybe even loves-

He stood up quickly and pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

Sesshomaru headed for the door and was almost outside when he decided to stop and turn his head to the side for her to hear his words.

"I'm sorry."

And he left.

 ** _**I really hope you like it. I'm already working on the other chapters and I hope I'll post them more frequently. Kisses!**_**


	15. A Truce(?)

**_**Authors note: A little heads up for this chapter._**

 ** _Gonna contain a bit of gore and profanity, so be-warned._**

 ** _Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**_**

~~Kagome's POV~~

"I'm sorry."

And he left.

Kagome stood abruptly from the bed.

'What the...' She thought.

'Did he just said that he's... Sorry?

Sesshomaru never says he's sorry! Does that mean that... he... cares?'

Kagome shook the question out of her head.

"That's absurd" she laughed out loud "he probably only felt bad for me. I must have looked so pathetic, throwing accusations like that. He probably thinks I'm an emotional wreck."

And with that she walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

'What am I doing? I thought I only needed to _pretend_ to have feelings for her. What is wrong with me?'

Sesshomaru walked through the garden, the darkness of the night covering him like a comforting blanket.

'I should've just stayed there. Now she must think I don't care at all. I'm such a fool.'

 _'But why do you care what she thinks? Admit it... You don't just have something for her, you_ like _her.'_ The voice which he heard last time contemplated.

Sesshomaru sighed, he was confused for the first time in his life. The only thing he knew for certain was that he felt something for Kagome, for a long time now.

'But how can I express my feelings for her, if I can't even explain them to myself?' Sesshomaru asked the voice.

 _'You got to try. Give it a chance. In the worst case scenario you can always get rid of her'_ the same voice replied.

Sesshomaru growled 'that's not a solution. I can't just dispose of her because she don't understand what I feel'.

 _'I said in the_ worst _case scenario'_ the voice chuckled.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore the voice and to end that long, exhausting day, so he headed to his room.

~~Inuyasha's POV~~

She was just hanging there, mid- air, clawing at the lizard's tail fiercely with anger flashing through her eyes.

She looked almost desperate, growling and twisting, trying to get out of his death grip.

It took Inuyasha only a couple of seconds to pull Tessaiga out of her sheath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to her? Put her down you disgusting demon!" Inuyasha said, anger coursing through his veins.

"And why would I do that?" The lizard snickered.

"Because I'll cut you in half if you won't" Inuyasha replied, as his grip on Tessaiga tightened.

"Like you can defeat me, you degenerate hanyu" the lizard replied, getting impatient with him.

The lizard turned abruptly at the feeling of saliva on the back of his head.

Sekka snarled "fuck you, you worthless piece of shit. His more of a demon than you'll ever be."

The lizard growled "shut up you dumb wench. I'll finish you in a minute."

Sekka gasped as she felt her body thrust into a tree.

That was the gap Inuyasha was waiting for.

He charged towards the yukai, the Tessagia at the ready to strike.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw his hand towards the demon, who- unfortunately- moved while the hanyu sliced, and found himself hissing in pain as the sword ended up slicing his tail instead of his abdomen.

The blood started to ooze out of the gash in gallons.

"You fucking idiot! I'll murder you!" The lizard yelled as he dashed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dodged his strike easily and turned around quickly while the lizard lost his balance.

With an open hand, he sliced the back of the demon, his claws leaving deep marks within it.

The raging demon yelled a battle-cry and turned clumsily to try and throw a punch in the hanyu's face.

Inuyasha was ready for his attack, and when he tried to throw a punch Inuyasha took it while getting his claws inside the eyes of the lizard.

The lizard withdraw quickly and Inuyasha used the momentum to cut off the lizard's right arm.

The lizard, which became helpless by that time, continued to try and attack Inuyasha with his remaining arm.

"I think I'll leave you here. The demons nearby will find you soon enough. Enjoy your last living moments" and with that, Inuyasha went towards the tree whom Sekka was laying beneath.

Inuyasha found himself holding an unconscious Sekka in his arms bridal-style as he fled the place before any demon would recognize the scent of blood and come running their way.

"You better be thankful when you wake up" he murmured to himself while running through the trees towards Sesshomaru's residence.

~~Kagome's POV~~

As the morning rose, Kagome made a decision.

She won't avoid Sesshomaru any longer.

In fact, she decided that she would join breakfast down at the dining room.

She finished brushing her hair just as a knock emerged from the door.

She knew who it was.

"Ikaringu, you can come in" Kagome called as she putted the brush back on the counter.

Ikaringu walked into the room silently and closed the door behind her.

"Kagome- chan, I assume you would like to have your breakfast in your room again?" Ikaringu asked as she made the bed.

"Actually, I think I'll join the meal in the dining room. I'm tired of beating myself up, I did nothing wrong, so I don't see the point of locking myself away from everything. Besides, it's a beautiful day and I'd like to spend it outside." Kagome said as she finished her final preparations.

Kagome entered the dining room, and sat down next to Rin.

She wore a neutral expression.

"Kagome chan! I haven't seen you in awhile! Are you alright? I hope you are! I really wanted to spend some time with you outside!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, Rin- san, I was just feeling a bit down lately. But I'm okay now! I'd love to spend the day with you!" Kagome replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Why where you sad, Kagome- chan? Was it because you miss your friends? Don't worry! You've got me!" Rin said as she flashed her toothy grin.

Kagome decided to leave it at that, and went along with Rin's direction.

"You're right, Rin- san, I have you. That's what I told myself, and that's why I feel so much better now. I know I have you" Kagome said with a whole- hearted smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Kagome and Rin got ready to head to the river.

As they got to the rocks that surrounded the river Kagome took a deep breath and giggled.

"I needed to go outside, that's for sure. The air is so fresh and clean!" Kagome turned to Rin.

"Are you ready to have fun?" Kagome asked her as she folded her yukata and helped Rin to do the same.

"Let's race to the water. I bet I can beat you!" Rin giggled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kagome laughed and started running behind Rin.

Kagome knew she could beat her, but she let her win (At least that's what she kept telling herself).

They laughed hysterically as they splashed on each other, and Kagome kept pretending she didn't saw Rin lurking in the water, and as she emerged out Kagome has let her splash water on her.

They kept playing and laughing for awhile, and then Kagome went outside of the river to dry herself off.

As Kagome squeezed the water out of her yukata, she heard a rattle from the trees.

"Is there someone in there?" She called out.

When she hadn't got a reply, she decided to investigate the source of the sound herself.

She looked around the trees for a several minutes, but she hadn't found anything.

Kagome was about to head back to check on Rin as she heard a terrible scream.

"RIN!" Kagome yelled as she ran quickly to the source of the scream.

When she got there, Rin was crying.

Kagome could see she was clutching her ankle as she shook from fear.

"What is it, sweetie?" Kagome asked her, while trying to calm her down.

Rin answered in short sentences through her sobs and sniffs.

"I... I was playing in the water for a bit and then I was getting bored so I decided to go and see where are you..."

She trailed off.

"And then what happened?" Kagome pushed her to continue.

"And then I stepped on something slimy, but when I retracted my leg it was too late. He bit me" Rin started crying once more.

"Who did?" Kagome asked, even though she felt like she already knew the answer.

"A mamushi ****** " Rin answered.

'I have to get her to Sesshomaru' Kagome told herself as she took Rin into her arms bridal style, and started running as fast as she could.

'A moccasin is a poisonous snake. I can't let the venom reach any vital part of her body, or else...' She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

She was afraid of the worst case scenario.

When they reached the castle gates, Kagome started screaming frantically to Sesshomaru.

He was there in a second.

"What is it? What happened to her?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"She was bitten by a mamushi" Kagome said "we need to give her a medical treatment, quick!" Kagome started stressing out.

"Give her to me. I'll take her to the infirmary" he said as he took Rin- whom was already unconscious, from Kagome's arms.

The moment Rin was no longer in her arms, and Sesshomaru took off to the infirmary, Kagome fell to her knees and started weeping.

She couldn't let go of the thought that all of this was her fault.

Kagome stayed in her position for a few minutes, until Ikaringu came to help her get up on her feet and took her to her room.

Ikaringu stayed by Kagome's side, until she heard the room's door creaking open.

"You may leave us alone now" Sesshomaru said, and pointed with his hand to the door.

Ikaringu squeezed Kagome's hand before leaving, to try and assure her that everything's going to be okay.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked, not waisting any moment.

"I still can't tell, but I know for a fact that my healers are doing the best they can to help her" Sesshomaru replied.

He kept to himself the information on what'll happen to those healers if they don't succeed their work.

Kagome started crying once again.

"This all my fault! If I would've kept my eyes on her the whole time, none of this would've happened" she said to him between her sobs.

"Nonsense. You can't fight nature and fate, maybe to some degree because of your Miko powers, but not always. It was bound to happen, one way or another." Sesshomaru tried to calm her down.

"You know, that's not very helpful at the moment. But thanks for trying to help me calm down" Kagome said as she wiped her face dry.

'Funny he mentioned fate. Wasn't it the thing that brought me here, to the feudal area, in the first place?' Kagome asked herself, even though she already knew the answer.

"Try to get some sleep. I'll inform you if anything that concerns Rin comes up" Sesshomaru said as he got ready to leave the room.

"I'll try. Thank you for everything, Sesshomaru, I appreciate your support, I really am" Kagome said as she got into the bed.

* * *

She couldn't sleep.

She kept switching from side to side on the bed, and tried to get a spot that'll make her comfortable, but her mind kept drifting to Rin.

'She'll be okay, right? I hope she'll be okay... No, I **know** she'll be okay' Kagome thought.

After half an hour that felt like eternity, she heard a knock on the door.

Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran over to the door.

She wasn't surprised to see Sesshomaru on the other side of the door.

"I guess you've got some news for me, and I hope they're good, or else I'll be devastated, and that's a fact" Kagome said to him so fast that she hadn't even took a breath between each sentence.

"She's okay. Her heartbeats are stable and most of the venom got out of her systems, so she'll be okay. She just needs a little more time to heal and then-" Sesshomaru was cut short by a (metaphorically speaking) bone- crushing hug.

"I'm so relieved. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't know what to do or say if she wouldn't make it!" Kagome sobbed in relief into Sesshomaru's chest.

They were so caught in the middle of the moment, so they didn't even realized that Kagome was using Sesshomaru as a shoulder, or in that case, a chest to cry on-

But most importantly was the fact that Sesshomaru hugged her back, in a genuine need to comfort her.

* * *

Kagome fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms from the exhaustion of the day, so he decided to carry her to her bed, so she could have a better place to sleep in, and so he could go back to check on Rin.

Before he left the room, he looked at her one more time.

'So it looks like that voice in my head was right' he thought to himself.

'I'm starting to fall for you.'

 ** _**I know I say it every time, but I truly am sorry for the late update! I think it's better to not promise anything and just post whenever I deem possible._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long (you know what) chapter, and have a great weekend! Also don't be afraid to leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!**_**

 ** _Fun (or not so much- At least for me) fact:_**

 ** _A Mamushi is also known as a Japanese moccasin, or Japanese pit viper, and it is a venomous snake found in China, Japan and Korea._**


	16. A Confession

**_**Author's note- I have been looking forward to working on this chapter for so long! I hope it came out well!_**

 ** _Without further ado, Enjoy!**_**

Sekka opened her eyes slowly as the sun's rays blinded her a bit.

She had a sense of déjà- vu.

"You passed out. Again." She heard a familiar voice.

Sekka sat up abruptly and almost fell down again when her head has started to spin.

"Where are we? What happened? All I can remember is that fucking lizard and his ugly-ass face." She said as the dizziness subsided and she was able to stand up.

"Well, that **fucking** lizard threw you into the tree and you passed out, while **I** had to finish him up." Inuyasha replied with a frown upon his face.

"...Well, that sucks. I'm sorry for the burden, and thanks" Sekka said.

"Don't worry about it" Inuyasha said and offered her a part of the meat he made.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry, I just want to get to your brother's place already" Sekka said as she stretched and winched in pain.

"Damn... I think my ribs are bruised. I hope it'll heal fast."

"Let me see that" Inuyasha said and got closer to her.

When he reached his hands to her stomach, he stopped himself before he contacted her skin.

"May I?" Inuyasha asked Sekka.

When he lifted his head he saw Sekka's face was crimson red.

'Stop blushing, stupid! He's going to think something is wrong with you!' Sekka scolded herself.

Instead of replying Sekka nodded her head.

The moment his palms touched her belly she shivered unintentionally.

"I'm sorry. Are my hands cold?" Inuyasha asked and started to withdraw them.

"NO!... No, it's just... You have really soft palms" Sekka stuttered.

'What the hell are you saying? Now he probably thinks I'm weird!' Sekka almost face palmed herself.

She was brought back to earth when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"I don't think they're broken or cracked. It's probably just a bruise" he said.

"That's what I thought. So... Can we continue to walk now? How far are we anyway?" Sekka asked as she covered her stomach.

"We're half a day from there. If we'll start walking now, we might make it before sunset." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, let's get going!" Sekka said a bit too excitedly, which Inuyasha found quite odd.

"Are you sure you're fine? You haven't been acting like your usual self since you woke up... Do you want me to check if you have a concussion as well?" Inuyasha said teasingly.

"Not funny. Now let's get going!" Sekka hissed.

"Geez woman! Alright!" Inuyasha said, a bit scared.

'Women are so unexpected! I don't get them!' Inuyasha told himself as they took off.

~~Kagome's POV~~

Kagome woke up to the sound of birds chirping.

"Hmmm... Is it already morning?" Kagome yawned.

When she remembered what happened the last day she jumped out of the bed.

"When did I fell asleep?! The last thing I remember is the talk with Sesshomaru" Kagome said aloud "...about Rin".

Everything clicked inside her head.

'I probably fell asleep while talking to him. I just hope it wasn't awkward' Kagome thought.

'Well, I want to go check on Rin' Kagome said and got ready to go to the infirmary.

* * *

When Kagome got out of her room she saw someone at the end of the hallway.

She squinted her eyes and tried to identify the person.

'I can't... See... Who is it' Kagome told herself.

She decided to get closer.

When she got close enough to identify who it was, she already ran in Kagome's direction.

"KAGOME- SANNNN!" She yelled so loud that Kagome had to fight the urge to cover her ears.

Rin ran right into Kagome's arms, which were already wide open for her.

"Rin- chan! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, sweetie, I had to keep my eyes on you the whole time! It was my fault that-" Rin has cut her off "It's not anyone's fault, Kagome- san. And I'm okay, so don't waste your time worrying about me!" Rin said with a huge grin on her face.

Kagome nodded "agreed".

"So, Kagome- san, I was wondering if you want to play with me in the garden again? It's a beautiful day and Sesshomaru- sama is busy at the moment" Rin asked.

"Okay, just don't run too fast, you are still in the middle of the healing process" Kagome said.

"Yayyy!" Rin yelled once more, and all Kagome could do was laugh.

"Let's get going" Kagome said in the same amount of enthusiasm.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

"...And that's why we have to attack at once!"

"You fool! They'll slaughter us without even flinching! We need to have a better tactic!"

"What is all the commotion about?" Sesshomaru asked as he entered the war- room, and everyone went silent.

Jaken went to Sesshomaru and bowed before he spoke.

"Sesshomaru- sama, the informers has arrived with the news, and it's not looking quite well" Jaken hesitated a bit before he continued.

"The Taiga- clan are getting ready for war. They're heading are way." He finished.

"How long do we have before they'll be here?" Sesshomaru didn't even flinched.

"About a week, Sesshomaru- sama" Jaken replied quickly.

"Then we shall get ready for war as well" Sesshomaru concluded.

"...Are you sure, Sesshomaru- sama?" Jaken asked.

"Am I sure?" Sesshomaru said, calmly, which scared Jaken almost to death.

"I... I mean, can't we negotiate with them?" Jaken asked, a bit more carful now.

"The Taiga- clan do not know the art of negotiation, all they have is their animalistic nature. That's why they are called to this day the 'Inhuman tribe'. They do not feel the need to learn human behavior" Sesshomaru explained.

"Than what shall we do, Sesshomaru- sama?" One of the war commanders asked.

"Get the soldiers ready, make sure all the children and women are safe, and check our food and weapons supply. We need to make sure the number of casualties will be less than 5%. I won't loose my men for this nonsense" Sesshomaru said before he closed the meeting.

"As your wish, Sesshomaru- sama" all the commenders said unanimously.

"I expect the best from you. Do not let me down" Sesshomaru finished and left the room, leaving his men to do their jobs.

~~Kagome's POV~~

They've been outside for almost two hours, and Rin was starting to show signs of tiredness.

"Rin- chan, you really shouldn't wear yourself out like that, especially after you got injured. I think it's time you'll get some rest. Take a shower and relax a bit. I'll come see you soon, okay?" Kagome asked, hoping she won't have to start an argument with the young girl.

"Alright, Kagome- san, but promise me you'll come and tuck me into bed today! I haven't been tucked into bed ever since..." Rin hesitated for a few seconds.

"Ever since my mom passed away" she finished solemnly.

Kagome felt so bad for Rin, so she did the one thing that came to her mind at the moment.

She hugged Rin.

"I promise I'll be there" Kagome said, and gave her one final squeeze before she released her and watched her going back inside.

"That was very kind of you."

Kagome knew who it was, so she stayed with her back turned a bit longer.

"Thank you" she replied and took a dip breath before she turned around.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

After Sesshomaru left the war- room, he decided to pay a visit to the infirmary, to see how Rin was doing.

When he got there and saw she has already left, he went to check Kagome's room, for he knew that the two are probably together.

As he suspected, her room was empty as well.

'I guess it leaves me one last place to look at' Sesshomaru told himself and headed to the garden.

When he saw them they were in the middle of a conversation, so he decided not to interfere and to just watch.

"Alright, Kagome- san, but promise me you'll come and tuck me into bed today! I haven't been tucked into bed ever since... Ever since my mom passed away" Rin finished.

Kagome looked a little taken aback, but then she got to her knees and hugged Rin.

"I promise I'll be there" Kagome said quietly, but it was not a problem for Sesshomaru to hear, since he got a very sharp hearing.

When Rin got back inside, he finally decided to make himself known.

"That was very kind of you."

"Thank you" Kagome replied before she turned towards him.

"I think motherhood suits you very well" Sesshomaru said and Kagome blushed deeply.

"I'm not her mom... I just want her to feel good and I care about her. Besides, I'm too young to be a mom! I still have a few years!" Kagome blushed even deeper.

She almost looked like a tomato.

"Well perhaps it's not that far fetched" Sesshomaru said, and that made Kagome smile shyly.

She decided to tease him.

"You're right! I think me and my future husband will have lots of kids! Perhaps I'll let you have a speech at our wedding" Kagome said, and tried to pull off her most serious face.

Sesshomaru growled.

"What future husband?" He said angrily.

"I don't know yet... I haven't seen thinking about it that much. Surely it can't be you, right? You said we can't be publicly together, remember?" Kagome said, half teasingly, half seriously.

"How long are you going to remind me of that? I've already said I'm sorry" Sesshomaru looked almost hurt.

Kagome felt bad for him, but she decided to finish that for once and for all.

"I want you to say that it's okay for us to be together. Just like that, without dodging the subject.

A few moments have passed before Sesshomaru gave her an answer.

"We can be together. Publicly. I don't care about the courtesies." Sesshomaru got closer to Kagome and touched her face.

Kagome couldn't stand it anymore, so she decided to make a move, and so she kissed him.

The kiss was long and tender.

When they broke the kiss, Kagome heard the most beautiful words she could've heard from Sesshomaru's mouth.

"I love you, Kagome".

"I love you too, Sesshomaru".

They stayed in each other's arms before they heard a familiar voice that made them tense up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

 ** _**I think we all know who it was right? So anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyone that thinks he knows what is going to happen next, I'd love it if you would share your thoughts with me! The one who is closest to the idea I have in mind will get a shout out in the beginning of the next chapter! *\\(^o^)/*_**

 ** _Kisses!**_**


	17. A Surprise

_****first of all, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'll have a longer explanation in the end of the chapter, and last but not least- A shoutout to**_ _ **judzea**_ _ **(see? I didn't forget ^_^) for being the closest one to guess my idea for this chapter.**_

 _ **And now, without further ado... chapter 17!****_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sekka tensed up. She wasn't prepared for Inuyasha's temper.

Kagome and Sesshomaru broke their embrace and turned towards them.

Kagome's face showed pity mixed with fear, while Sesshomaru's was keeping an unperturbed facade, even though Kagome saw the look of annoyance through his eyes.

"What does it look like, little brother? We were sharing an intimate moment, which you, of course, ruined." Sesshomaru said, sarcasm evident in his voice.

"A month! In one month you two were able to form 'Intimacy'?! That's absurd!" Inuyasha yelled again, anger evident in his voice.

Sekka focused on Kagome, which seemed to have a difficult time raising her head from looking at the ground.

She was lost.

She felt so out of the situation, and so uncomfortable being there, that all that came to her mind was trying to talk with Kagome.

As Sekka started approaching Kagome, she heard a warning growl from Sesshomaru's throat.

"And who are you who dares coming near this Sesshomaru without presenting herself first?" Sesshomaru said calmly, but Sekka knew better.

That growl was her warning.

"My apologies, Sesshomaru- sama. My name is Sekka from the Taiga- clan. I come in peace. The reason I approached you was to get to Kagome- san in order to speak with her." Sekka finished.

Sesshomaru's face darkened, and Sekka took a step back.

"So you're the reason why Kagome almost died, the taiga- clan's attack, the reason **I'M GOING TO WAR?!"** Sesshomaru finished with the most gruesome growl, his eyes turning red.

Kagome looked taken aback.

'What is he talking about? A war? Why didn't he told me?' She asked herself, frustrated.

It seemed that Inuyasha and Sekka was in the dark about that information as well.

"What are you talking about, Sesshomaru? How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked, and it seemed that his anger towards the couple subsided for now.

"It is none of your business, hanyu" Sesshomaru replied, an arrogant vibe surrounded him.

"IT IS my concern, Sesshomaru, they were both under my protection when that happened. Now tell me, who are they after?" Inuyasha persisted, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru took a moment before he replied.

"they're after us. All of us. They've been waiting for years to find a reason legitimate enough for the other areas to stay put and try and take my land, and you just gave them an opening" Sesshomaru finished, a solemn look on his face.

Inuyasha was at a loss for words, as well as Sekka and Kagome.

The first to talk was none other than Kagome.

"Why didn't you told me?" she asked him, an angry expression setting on her face.

"Because it is none of your concern" Sesshomaru replied.

"But it is! I was the one who stood up to Kirayoku! I'm the one who found Sekka! I was the one who brought their wrath among us! I can't just stand aside and watch this war unfold."

Kagome said determinedly.

"You can and you will." Sesshomaru replied, starting to get agitated by each passing second.

"I can fight with you, I can't just wait on the sidelines and-"

"You will NOT fight! I can't let you fight!" Sesshomaru cut her off, his anger now apparent on his face.

"Why?! Why can't you?!" Kagome yelled, frustrated tears pouring down her face.

"Because I can't lose the two of you!"

silence fell upon the group, as Kagome digested what just occured.

"You can't lose the two of US? Who's us? Me and Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to understand what he just said.

Sesshomaru took his time before answering.

"You... and the baby."

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed, looking back at what happened after Sesshomaru's explanation.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"How long did you knew?" Kagome asked, her face didn't gave any apparent reaction to this new information._

 _"...I already smelled it on you from last week" He answered, cautiously._

 _He waited for a reaction, but he got a question instead._

 _"How long were you going to keep that away from me?"_

 _"I wanted to tell you after one more week, so I could make sure that the fetus has been settled in your womb permanently" Was his immediate answer._

 _*End Of Flashback*_

Kagome didn't show it back there, but she was touched when he said that, never mind the reason behind it; for his assurance or for her well- being.

She left them after that to go to her room and think.

After almost half an hour she came to realize that she wasn't mad,

She was furious,

On herself.

"I'm so dumb! How did I forget about my period?! He was supposed to start two weeks ago and I'm never late!" She said to herself aloud.

'That'll explain why I was so angry on Sesshomaru these past few weeks... It must have been the hormones' she finished her conversation in her head.

She got up her bed with one more thought in her head.

'I need to talk to Sesshomaru'.

* * *

Kagome didn't knock, she felt no need for courtesies at the moment, so she just barged into his chamber.

The minute she set her eyes on him in the room, she started talking.

"Before you say anything Sesshomaru, I understand your need to keep your offspring safe-"

"And you" he cut her off.

"...And me," Kagome added, never stopping her speech, "But my new... armm... Condition, still doesn't change the fact that I will fight with you." She finished.

It took Sesshomaru a couple of seconds to answer, and when he had, it was not what Kagome was expecting.

"I knew you'd say something like that, and yet that doesn't mean I'll agree to it." Sesshomaru said, oddly calm.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I will not let you fight. If I'll need to I will make sure you won't, though I do hope you'll be reasonable enough to choose it on your own" He continued.

"So what, if I will keep my opinion, you will do what exactly? Lock me up somewhere?" Kagome asked, flustered.

"Perhaps." He answered, unfazed.

"Why can't you let me fight my own battles, Sesshomaru? I'm not some fragile little thing!" Kagome half yelled "I am not one of your soldiers you can just order around! I am my own person, you don't have the right to decide for me!" She continued, silent, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, but I do" Sesshomaru said, his voice no longer calm, "My progeny is in you, and if I tell you something, you will not disobey me" his voice rose to a dangerous level.

"You don't own me Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed, she felt her face getting red from the boiling anger within her.

"Yes I do, wench!" Sesshomaru yelled, for the first time since he could remember "You are mine ever since you opened your legs to me, and don't let those freedom illusions I gave you make you forget that!" he hissed, his anger evident on his face and words.

Kagome was shocked.

"What did you just say?" she asked. She couldn't believe his words, she won't.

This was not the Sesshomaru she fell in love with.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore" She said, and without giving him a chance to make amends, she left the room.

* * *

Kagome didn't stop until she got to her room, and when she did got to her room, she didn't wasted any minute.

She took off her current kimono, and in his stead she wore the most simple one she could find.

She took off her wooden sandals, and replaced them with her regular snickers, that thankfully the kimono was long enough to hide.

Lastly, she found in her wardrobe a piece of cloth that resembled a kerchief, and tied it around her face- so only her eyes were visible.

When she was ready, she left the room as quietly as she could, and made her way to the kitchen.

When she made sure no one will be able to detect her presence, she quickly grabbed a sack from the table and stuffed in it as much food as she could without arousing any suspicion, and left the room.

With her new practiced abilities she gained by training on the road with Inuyasha, she was able to distract the guards with a rustling noise on the opposite side of her path, and when they left their spots to investigate it, she fled from the palace into the dark forest, never stopping to look around.

She had only one destination in her mind.

Home.

~~Sesshomaru's POV~~

He came to his senses after she slammed the door.

With her voice still echoing in his mind, he sat down.

 _"I feel like I don't even know you anymore"_

He knew he made a mistake, and for the first time in his life, it was not for his own protection, but for another, for _her_.

He thought about her words, for almost an hour.

'I have changed, haven't I?' he asked himself, trying to remember the last time he felt such a strong commitment to anyone, a need to protect, to shelter, to defend someone, and when the answer hit him, he got up.

There was nothing before, all those urges awoke only for her.

When he finally understood what he must do, his legs were already carrying him there.

To her room.

* * *

It took him less than a second to understand she wasn't there.

He knew he should look for her in palace, but he was already sure he won't find her anywhere.

She was gone.

 _ **** I promised myself no more cliffhangers, but I'm just a sucker for those. So yeah, that chapter was pretty... Intense, But it was gonna happen eventually, so I figured, why not now?**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot of changes in my life recently, including a full time job! Now, for something much important, I feel like this story is coming to an end soon, and by soon I mean it will be something like 3-4 chapters more until the finale.**_

 _ **Of course It'll include the coming war, one more juicy lemon**_ _**(hopefully) and an epilogue. I cannot thank you enough for reading this story, and do not worry, I plan to write more stories after that one, maybe not Inuyasha fics, but stories nonetheless! Please do not forget to review and/or follow! Kisses!****_


End file.
